cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Socialists of Earth
Socialists of Earth is a nation with the goal of building socialism through the use of advanced technology and the education of its citizens on the benefits and procedures of running a communist nation. They are committed to providing young socialists all around the world with the intellectual tools and technological knowledge they need to build socialism around the world. The country has built alliances with other leftist nations and hopes to maintain solidarity in the east and eventually across the planet through through a common ideology and strong trade and military relations. The people of the Socialists of Earth have a rich culture and there is substantial history of the previous nations that lead up to the Great August Revolution. Ever since the revolution the people of the nation have suffered many attacks by internal reactionaries and foreign fascist forces. Outside of these reactionary and imperalist incursions into their territory however, the nation is otherwise a utopia. Technocratic with a planned energy credit economy, everyone has food and housing. No one works more than 40 hours in a week and the prejudices of racism and religion have been completely eliminated from their society. History Pre-History and Early Peoples The lands that would become the Socialists of Earth were temperate lands that were settled by ancestors of what are now the the Japanese. Early gatherer-hunter bands lived an easy life of non-sedentary communitarian organization. Soon however the various bands began appointing Big Men to collect and distribute the wealth. Eventually these big men grew into chiefs and began hoarding resources and assigning tasks with their economic clout behind them. This evolved into a feudal society. Sojobo Empire The City-State of Tengu During the feudal era of the region, the formation of a number of city-states came about. The most powerful of these was that of what originated as the Tengu tribe. The Tengus were a tribe of fierce warriors whose expansion assimilated all other city states on the peninsula and a number of island tribes. The king of the Tengu; Sojobo (descended from the first chiefs of the Tengu tribe, myth’s say he had the strength and intelligence of 1000 men) setup a system to maintain stability in the region for a number of centuries while still expanding. Civil War and the Rise of Capitalism The Sojobo Empire’s bureaucracy had grown to such a point that the lower levels of the bureaucracy had a monopoly on all mercantile activities. With the lower bureaucrats newly acquired funds they decided to strike the higher levels of the hierarchy and take power. Civil war ensued and the merchants were victories. With a capitalist government base late capitalism was reached in less than 100 years, bringing the proletariat to class conscious quicker than ever before seen in history. Socialists of Earth August Revolution On The Imperial Palace was taken on August 5th 2006 3:30:39 AM. Building socialism Alliance Membership Sons of Liberty For more info see main article Sons of Liberty (alliance) ICP membership ''For more info see main article International Communist Party New Sons of Liberty Major Military Conficts Studly Crusader Skirmish October Massacre For more info see main article October Massacre In late October 2006, the Sons of Liberty came under unprovoked attack by the Nazi alliance Nordreich and their then fascist allies The Trade Federation. The nation was sent into anarchy due to surprise attacks by Nazi forces in the middle of the night. During the conflict, Nordreich Nordreich had intentionally zeroed in on the civilians' centers of livelyhood. The fascist soldiers indescriminately burned the schools, hospitals, and homes of the citizens of the Socialists of Earth. Nordreich sent in the Einherjar's secret Demoralizing Rape Unit to rape the women and children of the nation. While the cries of children being violated and tortured rang through the streets, the forces of the Socialists of Earth fought for the people until their last breath, killing twice as many Nordreich soldiers as the Socialists of Earth lost. However the toll on infrastucture and civilian life was enormous. But the brave soldiers of the Socialists of Earth fought on, men from across the nation and around the world joined in to help combat the Nazi invaders. Because of the patriotism, strenth, and unity of the forces of the Socialists of Earth and the nations of the Sons of Liberty, a national draft situation was avoided. While Nordreich made some politically correct sounding PR statements at the time, their true motives were revealed after the conflict as can be seen by these quotes from Nordreich and NADC officials: Striderwannabe - Nordreich Minister of Foreign Affairs: "If the SoL wasn't socialist, they probably wouldn't have been attacked." Maroon War For more info see main article Maroon War Government ''For more info see main article NVC3 The Socialists of Earth and their unified socialists nations are are collectively governed through a system of Soviet based Democratic Centralism. The primary government facility is the New Vostok Command and Control Nexus, an orbital superstation which allows the government to functaion in any scenario including all out nuclear devastation. military Infantry Mech assault team Air Force tactical ranged force nuclear force Alliance membership and leadership Category:Nations